Hidden love
by essenceofzedak
Summary: yaoi pairing: HarryDraco The weather is hot, Draco is in a bad mood looking for a target to unleash his fury on, he comes over his favourite trio and... the plot has started... DISCONTINUED
1. Fistfights are punished if you get caugh

Hidden love 

Author: essenceofthedark

Warning: shounen ai or gay, whatever you want to call it, if you do not like, you no read, got it? And the rating might get up later on…. Be prepared for the worst, I haven't decided yet :P

Pairing: Harry/Draco

Author's note: Woah a fic written by me that's not in the anime category, that must be the first sign of the apocalypse (I've started on a lot of animefanfictions that's just waiting to be finished, I just felt like finishing this one before the others). No kidding, but honestly; they're a cute couple… Oh and this fic is dedicated to the good grammar fairy whom hasn't only helped me with the grammar in this one, but also with many of the ideas for the story, well she was the one who made me think of making a fic about them in the first place. Oh and certain persons will be ridiculed etc in this fic, but that's because it's written in Malfoy's point of view. Mind this is based mostly on the books, so it might not always make sense if you haven't read them.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, isn't that obvious? I mean if I did then this would not be out here on , if I were J.K. Rowling this would have been part of book nr.6 in the series… Nope, unfortunately I don't own Harry Potter, but J.K. Rowling does.

The disclaimer and the warning count for this and all future chapters.

Chapter one: Fistfights are punished if you are caught by one or two teachers…

I was taking a walk outside in the school's private park. The weather was as usual this time of the year, the late august-sun was shining and it was pretty hot. It felt as if someone tried to bake us, something that made me even more snappy than usual. Those who have encountered me before know that I'm not the easiest person to handle and those who have encountered me in this mood before… well, let's just say that they don't want to meet me in this mood again. Crab and Goyle did, as usual, trail one step behind me like long-lost puppies that hoped that I knew the way to their home. It made me grind my teeth in anger. How dared my father doubt me so much? I mean, why did he have to hire those two to be my 'guardians'? I'm not so stupid as everyone think I am and I can take care of myself, though there have been some moments where I've been glad to have them about. But that's not the point, I could have tolerated them a little bit, but actually hiring those two to keep an eye on me, and they're not there to protect me from others. They're there to, how did my father put it?, they're there to 'protect me from myself'. Gee, father, thanks for trusting me.

Okey, I have to stop thinking about that, it's like adding fuel to fire. Which, for the moment, is not a good thing, for the first one to encounter me, I mean. I gritted my teeth, I just need to punch someone in the face right now, hard. Couldn't that damn heat just go away? I thought while flexing my fingers, looking for any excuse good enough for my two 'guardians' to get into a fight. Around me there were small freshmen running around, playing chase in the 'nice' weather. How they managed to do so, without dieing from the heat and loss of liquid, was beyond my imagination. Must be some new 'coldspell' that I haven't heard of yet. Other kids were around too, the oldest walked around in groups laughing or chatting happily. What's more annoying when you're in a bad mood than happy laughing teenagers all around you? Answer: Nothing.

Suddenly something caught my attention. There they were, the three angels. The mudblood, that fucking always-saving-the-moment thinks-he's-better-than-everyone-else-freak and the poorer-than-what-should-be-legal a-shame-for-all-pureblooded-wizards. I grinned a morbid smile; here was the perfect excuse to unleash some of my anger and frustration. I changed the direction in which I was walking and set the course towards those losers. Oh how I anticipated what would come now.

"Well well well, what do we have here?" I spat venomously at their backs and they started to turn around to face my 'friends' and me. "Get lost Malfoy" the redhead moaned, he's such a coward. "What? Are you afraid to face me, Weasel-bee?" Oh, how I enjoyed seeing the redhead change colour until he matched his own hair. "Oh, leave him alone, Malfoy" a really annoying voice interrupted my little ridiculing of her precious friend. "What's it to you, mudblood?" I spat back and before I knew more I felt a fist connect with my chin, knocking me down onto the green grass. Even though my jaw hurt I couldn't help but feel a little satisfied. Finally I got the fight I was looking for. I looked up, glancing into two deep pools of emerald green. I guess it's my lucky day today.

"You'll regret that, Potter" I spat at the black-haired teenager as I got up on my own legs before throwing myself at him with all I got. Soon after we were almost wrestling on the ground, not exactly what you see everyday. Most of the time I prefer verbal war, not physical war, but today wasn't as all the other days1. Smiling I tried to kick him some place where I knew it hurt. Yes, I know, two teenage wizards fighting with their fists and not their wands, well this suits me better now, it's more efficient when it comes to get relieved of stress.

"What's going on here?" I heard a familiar cold voice speak before thin air gripped my collar and hauled me back on my feet. Yeah I know, this shouldn't have come unprepared on me, but still it did. Soon I stood facing my all-time-favourite professor, Snape. "Professor, he was the one that started it all" I said quickly, knowing that he didn't believe one word of what I said, but being the one he was, he would favour me this time as every other time. "That's not true" Potter tried as always to protest about his unfair treatment. Sometimes, I have to admit, I feel sorry for him, though it's no long-lasting feeling of pity. To be honest I have no idea what's wrong with me, though I try to shrug it off and forget about it and very often it works.

"Now, now, Potter. Self-centred as always I see. Always so… self-righteous" Snape used his slimy, dark voice, for Harry that was never a good sign. I grinned, this really was enjoyable, a pity I hadn't thought of this before. Before things could get better a sharp voice that belonged to my perhaps least favourite teacher pierced the air. "What on earth is going on here?" Oh great, just ruin the fun for me will ya? Professor McGonagall came walking with firm steps towards us and she did not look happy. "Ah professor McGonagall," Snape smiled a forced smile in greeting. "These two had a fist-fight, though I have my suspicions that Potter started it all" he had no chance to say no more, before Potter and his two disgusting friends pushed past him.

"That's not true professor" he spouted in a hurry. Oh yeah, that's right Potty just go on like that, that was real smooth2. "That's right professor, Harry did do nothing until he came and started to insult us" Oh, the redhead coming to the rescue now, eh? Little Potty needs someone to protect himself, eh? Oh poor widdle Potty, I'm so going to enjoy this. "Professor" oh that mudblood, can't she just shut up? She is so annoying. "Professor" she said again, more sternly this time. "Yes miss Granger" Professor McGonagal looked strictly at her over the edges over her glasses. "Professor, what Harry said is true, and" she pointed to me "he called me a mudblood" Everything went quiet. "Malfoy, is this true?" that old wrinkled witch turned to me. I grimaced on the inside; she could compete with the bogeyman anytime. "Professor" Snape interrupted whatever I was going to say. "I don't think who started the fight has anything, whatsoever, to do with the fact that I found these two in a fistfight. Who started the whole thing do I consider as irrelevant since we can't prove anything unless you want me to make a truth-serum to get to the bottom of this" He looked her straight into her eyes without even blinking. She pursed her lips, obviously trying to restrain her anger. "Very well" was all she said finally. "Since we clearly won't come to an agreement, it's straight to the headmaster's office. Now" she looked at us expecting us to run off at once. "Well, go ahead" she said when no one moved. I looked pleadingly at Snape, hoping for him to get me out of this. The headmaster's office, a place that pupils were only sent on rare occasions. Oh, this was so not good. I glared at the bitch one last time before following after Potter up towards Hogwarts. I swear that I'll get my revenge on her someday.

As we walked through the halls of the castle none of us said a word. Only the sound of our footsteps could be heard. It was as I mentioned a very hot day and everyone were outside, cause somehow it had become even hotter inside than outside. When we had arrived in Dumbledore's office and stood before his desk the air was thick of quiet upset. The way he was writing on a long roll of parchment as if he hadn't noticed us was quite unnerving. When he finally put his quill in the inkbottle and glanced at us over his half-moon shaped glasses I felt much better. Not that my position had improved for the moment, but at least I wasn't treated like air. If I hate something, it is being treated like air.

"I find the matters of young hearts very peculiar don't you?" was the first thing that old fogey said. How such a senile toad could be this schools headmaster, is more than I can imagine, talking about something totally different than what we were here for now? What had he been writing, a love letter or something? Anyway, if it made him forget about our punishments… well, I'm not going to complain. "Excuse me sir?" the black-haired boy said. "What exactly are you talking about?" Dumbledore turned his head to look at him specially; he looked at Harry for a moment as if he had never seen him before. That's good Potter, keep his attention on you and let him ignore me. "Why, nothing Harry. Do not pay much attention to an old man's prattle. Now on to the matter at hand" I groaned inwardly, why couldn't he just have forgotten3 all about it?

"Let's see, I guess that being bonded for a week should be enough" he said after one of his little dramatic pauses. "Uh, bonded, Sir?" Harry looked like a question. At first Dumbledore blinked as if he first didn't know what we were talking about. "Yes, Mr. Potter; bonded. A spell that does not allow you to leave each other sides with more than a meter" as he said those words horror welled up inside me before I blurted out: "Are you saying that I have to spend a week together with that… with _him_?"

To be continued

1 That's because I've come across this thing and started to alter much of the story to how I would have liked it…

2 Can't you just feel the sarcasm?

3 He knows already because, well because it's magic.

Well that's it for now, did you like it or not? I'm mean toward them don't you think? Oh, how I love being mean. Please review and remember that constructive criticism is most welcome as always.


	2. Professor Trelawney, a hazy professor or...

Hidden love 

Author: essenceofthedark

Pairing: Harry/Draco

Author's note: This fiction is still, whatever you may think, dedicated to the good grammar fairy. So poor guys, eh? They have to spend an entire week together, oh the horror . I've so enjoyed torturing them both… enjoy the horror:

Oh, and I almost forgot; I've only read one and a half Harry Potter books in English, so if I spell some names wrong or… something ain't as it should be in this fic; bear with me and please tell me about it so I can get it right.

Chapter two: Trelawney, a hazy professor, or not…

Next day I was woken up early by Goyle, wait, Goyle was up at this hour? That must be the first sign of the apocalypse. I groaned and rolled over while I mumbled something incoherent about wanting to sleep more, but of course that didn't faze him. "Professor Snape wants to see you immediately Draco," he said before hauling me up into a half standing, half sitting stance on the bedside. From the way he and that other imbecile Crabbe were behaving when around others you would think they'd never treat me like this, another thing my father had made sure of was that no one should ever know that they were something more than just two mindless followers. They were mindless of course, though not quite to the degree people gave them credit for, unfortunately.

I sighed, knowing that there was no way to avoid this even if Goyle hadn't been who and what he was, so I got up on my feet slowly, glaring at Goyle as I did so. How I hated him. I swore that when I had finished school, I would get my revenge on him and Crabbe for this.

I walked slowly up the stairs towards Snape's office, where he was awaiting me together with the Golden Boy and the pathetic strict head of his house. I snorted, this wasn't fair, wasn't Snape supposed to root for me? Wasn't he supposed to help me out of this damn situation? I knew he had gotten me out of much trouble already, but still… I hoped he'd find a way for me to avoid this one-week long punishment. My anger flashed again, and once again I felt the urge to punch someone, maybe it hadn't been such a good idea to start that fight? Wait; was I questioning myself? I was a Malfoy, and we were always right. Of course it hadn't been a mistake, I never made mistakes.

I didn't dwell at that trail of thought for long, whoever had the fault; he or she would have to pay sooner or later. I was so sunk in my thoughts as I went through the empty halls of Hogwarts, no one ventured around this time of the day, except if they weren't sane or ordered about by some teacher. Unfortunately I was of the latter.

Soon I stood in front of Snape's office door. I sighed, there was no avoiding the inevitable, and knocked on the door and received a "come in" in return. Slowly I opened the door and walked inside to the start of one-week torture, or so it seemed to me at least. Inside the office sat Potter, Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape around a small table waiting for me.

"About time, Mr. Malfoy" said McGonagall as I sat down on the fourth stool that were obviously for me, placed beside Potters. I sat as far away from him as I could, I would be spending, oh horror, the whole week with him and I wanted to be so far away from him as possible while I still was free.

"Can we get started?" the cold voice of Professor Snape sounded. "This is taking enough of my time as it is. I don't want any more delay caused by you or anyone else for that matter" How dared he talk to me that way? It wasn't as if he hadn't talked to me like that before, but not in front of McGonagall or, even worse, Harry Potter. I would have to talk to him about it later.

"Mr. Malfoy" the cross voice of McGonagall brought my attention to her immediately. "If you would come here so we could get this over and done with…" I rose dully and walked over to the Golden Boy that had already followed orders.

When we had been 'tied' to each other as they called it1, the golden boy suddenly raised a question.

"But where are we going to sleep? We cannot sleep in the tower or the dungeon" Very good Potter. So I assume his tiny brain cells, for once, come to good use.

"You're going to sleep in the great hall" came the answer quickly. Yay, Potter thank you so much for reminding me that I will have to spend all my time, both day and night, with you.

"And where will we eat? Do I have to dine with the Gryffindors? Or does he" I pointed at Potter with an elegant finger "have to dine at the Slytherin table?" I watched the Golden Boy from the corners of my eyes and he looked horrified, no doubt at the thought of dining with lots of Slytherins. I almost smirked at that, almost. No one said a word, McGonagall was clearly thinking about it.

"I would guess that the two of you will have to sit at a lone table" was her final answer. I almost groaned, so I had to spend even my meals with that, that… black-haired good-for-nothing.

Okay that was not exactly true, I had to admit, he isn't too bad when it comes to playing Quidditch and his grades isn't that bad, not even in Potions, but I wouldn't admit that to anyone else than myself. But that was beside the point. I surely would starve through the whole week, because the sight of him all the time would make me sick to the point where I can't eat anymore or just pukes afterwards, of that I was sure.

"Now, your classes will start soon, I believe, so off with you" McGonagall's voice sounded, she used that no-nonsense voice of hers, in other words; we had nothing more to say in this matter.

"I can't believe that I have to spend one week with you, Potter" I spat at him as we were walking down the corridor towards the Clairvoyance classroom in the attic.

"I can't say it's a pleasure for me either" he spat back.

"I don't think you can possibly fully comprehend how awful it will be for me to spend every single minute with you for the next week" I said as venomously as I could while walking a tad faster, leaving him no choice but to quicken his step to keep up with me.

"Look Malfoy, I have no idea what your problem is, you've been like this toward me since we first met, but I have no clue why" he said a bit huffing as we reached the classroom. 'Ten points from Gryffindor' I thought. The first time we met I didn't act like this, but ever since he turned my offer down, I had been, true.

"Has the idea that I simply just hate you ever crossed your mind scar-face?" I asked not giving an answer to the question, nor correcting him. My question was met by silence and I smirked inwardly. 'Ten points to Slytherin, one-zero in Slytherins favour' I thought to myself.

"Silence!" Professor Trelawney's voice sounded, hazy as usual, through the classroom and all the noise died immediately. I looked around in the lightly dimmed room and saw Parvati Patil and her friend Lavender sit up straighter, paying eagerly attention to their favourite teacher. Fools. I snorted lightly; these classes were rubbish, if it wasn't for the fact that I needed good grades in the subject to keep my father happy, I would've dropped out of it long ago. My eyes wandered on, and landed on some other random Gryffindor that were about to fall asleep by listening to Trelawney's voice. I shook my head, I was glad that I at least knew how to pay attention even to the most boring subject I knew of; I would, unlike that fool, pass this subject.

In the end I looked, with dissatisfaction, upon my 'partner' for the week. This one certain Gryffindor were scribbling something on a document, and that which didn't exactly look like notes. I leaned over, careful not to disturb him or attract any attention, to see what he was doing. He was drawing something, so I scooted even closer, trying to subtly look over his shoulder to see what he was drawing and suddenly I heard a cold voice hiss in my ear.

"And just what do you think you're doing, Malfoy?" I almost leaped into the air, how dared he scare me like that? Not that I would ever admit that he had scared me.

"Er… I…" I started, suddenly realizing2 what I had done, or more precisely; what it must have looked like: Me inching closer and closer to Harry Potter and then looking over his shoulder, doesn't exactly give you an unfriendly picture, now does it? I blushed and scooted away from him as much as possible.

"That is none of your business, Potter" I hissed as loudly as I dared, making sure no one else heard. He lifted one single eyebrow, in something that clearly wasn't his usual style; it was far too elegant for that.

"I believe it _is_ my business, Malfoy" he replied. "After all, it was you who…" at this time he blushed faintly and made a grimace, ruining the elegant effect, now _that_ was more his style. "…who flirted with me" his voice was also dropped low; I guess he wouldn't want anyone overhearing this either. I sent him a disgusted look; how dared he think of me like that? I put some ice into my voice, making it as cold and hard as I could.

"I was merely curious to what crap you were drawing, _Potter_!" I could see him flinch a little from the tone in my voice and I smirked, it never failed me. From the corner of my eye I could see him scowl a little before ripping off that bit of his parchment and put it in his bag. What the hell was it that he had been drawing? Now he had really made me curious, I was almost willing to let go of all my dignity and just go take the parchment out of his bag, just to see what it was.

Barely able to restrain myself, I forced myself to sit still in my place, listening to that never-ending babble from the teacher. I saw that Potter had also returned his attention to the teacher and sighed loudly.

"Doesn't she ever stop?" I could hear him mumble to himself and silently I agreed; that woman was even worse than a certain Slytherin chatterbox named Pansy. I felt my own attention slipping, and I started to stare into empty air, not noticing anything around me until I felt something poking me in my upper arm. I snapped back into reality and acknowledged the one doing the poking with a slight grunt.

"What?"

"You didn't catch what she said?" Potter sighed before repeating what she had obviously told us to do. "She told us to pair up and hear each other out in reading hands since that's what we're going to do this week". Very good, Potter. He had actually managed to pay enough attention throughout the class to hear her give us some tasks. 'Which you couldn't' I heard the now familiar voice in my head and I was sure that if that voice had had a face it would be smirking right now.

"And? What are you still here for? Why don't you go find that red-headed friend of yours and read his hand? So you can go all lovey-dovey with him…" I let the venom drip from my words. If I had stopped up and listened to myself I would have thought I sounded jealous of them, but I didn't. He cocked his head at what I had said and looked at me with a frown.

"What do you mean 'lovey-dovey'?" he said slowly.

"Isn't he your boyfriend?" I smirked as his face whitened, with disgust or fear over being discovered, I don't know.

"What?" he spouted as soon as his speech returned.

"Oh, he isn't?" I said, pretending to be surprised. "I would have thought that since you two are spending so much time together…" No answer this time. Just silence. "Or because of the rumours." His eyes were bulging out at the mentioning of rumours. Of course there had never been any rumours about them, I just liked to see that good-for-nothing getting worked up over nothing. It gave me something else to do than schoolwork.

"Rumours?" his voice got dangerously low, perhaps it would be best to stop while I still could, but what would be the fun in that? I smirked and turned my head to face him.

"Yes, rumours, Potter. I'm sure you know what that is, or am I giving you too much credit? Oh, I forgot, you were brought up by _muggles, _perhaps your brain cannot fully comprehend such a _complicated_ thing, Potter" I smirked as his face grew beat red in anger over my words.

"…" before he could say anything the teacher stood behind him. For once not just moving around in that hazy cloud of hers.

"What's going on here?" whoa. Hold on a sec, what happened to Trelawney and who placed this alien here3? I cannot remember her using that voice before, hell; I didn't know that she had one.

"Er…" Harry didn't even get to start an explanation before she interrupted.

"Don't let me see you two making any trouble, Dumbledore told me to watch you two carefully" and then her voice went all hazy again as she turned to talk to someone else and the hazyness of her appearance appeared again.

Blink. Blink.

"What the hell was that?" Harry was the first one to say something.

"That wasn't Trelawney, that's for sure" I said, slowly staring at her as if she just had transformed into some really strange creature.

For the rest of the class Harry and I didn't do anything else than read our books and occasionally glance nervously at professor Trelawney.

To be continued

1 My Latin isn't very good so I just drop the spell-thingy for now, k? (My Latin snicker, as if I could say more than a few sentences in that language)

2 Err… can anyone tell me what's British English and American English when it comes to words like realizing/realising? Coz I have no clue…

3 My theory is that that woman isn't quite as hazy as she pretends to be…

answer to feedback:

Annie02: Yup, you're right, this can be fun... lots of fun... grins evilly

lili: thanx, I'm normally writing anime fanfictions so it falls natural for me to do so...

marsnmonkey: thankies... I am like you that way, humorous stories aren't exactly my kind, but I liked the way this one turned out...

lav-katie-hp: you've guessed it... anyway, sorry that I haven't updated in a while...

Ha: thankies...

Numbah52 the waterbender: Cool that you like it, I'll try to be quicker with my updates in the future

Sparkling Cherries: Thank you very much for the longest review of them all... And yes I know, I've come to respect and look up to Malfoy because I kinda sympathise with him... when I'm writing from his pov it's sometimes personal experiences that are the foundation of his thoughts... It's cool that you like it...

Oh well, another chapter done, perhaps we'll eventually get somewhere if my lazy beta-reader could just hurry up, just a little bit… oh well (yea I've started to use that expression a lot if you can't tell…) sayonara 'til next time!


	3. A sleepless night

Hidden love 

Author: essenceofthedark

Pairing: Harry/Draco

Author's note: Last chapter wasn't good, I know, please bear with me. Oh and Draco's being a prat as always, but that's why we love him, right?

Music I listened to while writing this fic: Nightwish, Disturbed and Rammstein.

Chapter three: A sleepless night

I sat on my mattress resting my arms on my knees, glaring at the black-haired, green-eyed boy that were sitting as far as way from me as possible glaring back in exactly the same manner. How did anyone actually expect me to sleep only one metre away from _him_? As if I trust him enough to slee…, scratch that, I don't trust him at all.

The muggle-clock beside our, I shuddered as I thought that, mattress said in big red letters: 02:45 PM. In other words; far past normal bed-time, but none of us made a move to go to sleep. Not surprisingly none of us wanted or trusted the other enough to go to sleep while the other one was still awake, free to hex the other in his sleep.

I saw Potter stifle a yawn, something I found understandable, I was tired too, but he didn't need to know that, now did he?

"Tired, Potter?" I drawled while my Malfoy-smirk™ played on my lips. It was the first anyone of us had said to each other after the Clairvoyance lesson.

"No way" he replied quickly, not wanting to be outdone by me. He was, however, betrayed by another yawn.

"I think you are, Potter." my eyes twinkled mischievously "go to sleep, I promise I won't hex you… too badly that is" He just gave me a death-glare back and suddenly I noticed that his groggy face and tousled hair along with him trying to stay awake, made him look as if he had just awakened, and quite ador… the thought died in my head before I finished it. No way, I did not just think that, I was probably just tired. Refusing to dwell on it anymore I started to muse over how much I hated his brown windblown locks, his twinkling green eyes that sparkled with anger every time I and he had one of our run-ins, and his damn fortune whenever he rode a broom. Yes, there was no doubt that I hated the boy that sat in front of me, trying hard not to doze off and only by some kind of wonder he didn't.

…

The clock rang loudly. Too loudly. I winced by the sound of it, after having been awake all night all my senses had become too wary and were now reacting to all kind of impressions. Phew, I'm glad I'm not a dog, or any other animal, if I had been I think I would have died from overload in my sense-system. Feeling a bit groggy, not that I showed it of course, that simply wouldn't do, I looked at the clock. In big red digits it read 06:00 AM, way too early for a Malfoy, or any other creature for that matter, to be up and about. But we had to get started now so the house elves could fix the Great Hell, as I had started calling it since I found out I had to sleep there with Harry Bloody Potter beside me for a week, before breakfast.

Resisting the urge to yawn I rose stiffly from my uncomfortable sitting position and looked over at Potter. Who would have thought that I'd ever be sitting awake watching him all night? Not me, that was for sure. I mean, why would I want to look at Potter all night except to make sure he didn't hex me?

"You coming Potty? I don't know about you, but I'd like to go and get changed etc before breakfast…" I said, too tired to keep up the normal amount of scorn in it so it came out sounding quite friendly. However, I was too tired to care about that for the time being, I barely was awake enough to keep up my composure and pretend that I wasn't tired.

At the sound of my words he slowly turned his head up so he could look at me where I stood, rather patiently I might add, and waited for him to get up. His eyes were half lidded by sleepiness and he was starting to get dark rings under his eyes. At the sight of the dark rings I tsk-ed in my mind, if we were going to spend the week together the least he could do was to keep his appearance decent and pleasantly to look at so he didn't make me look bad. Then I noticed his clothes, they were all wrinkled after him having spend his whole night in them. I almost grimaced thinking that something had to be done about it.

Suddenly he sighed before quietly mumbling: "Yeah, yeah, I'm coming". I smirked at the thought of him obeying me, as it really should be all the time. Then he rose slowly from where he had been sitting all night and followed me out to a bathroom after we both had picked up our toiletries.

…

"Hurry up Potter, unlike you I don't wanna spend the rest of my life in here" I said loudly enough for him to hear through the door to the toilet. He came out of the door looking rather pissed at me as I heard the toilet flush down.

"Oh shove it, Malfoy" he mumbled tiredly. Looking at him I frowned disapprovingly. He looked ready to drop dead right there and then, his hair was even more messy than I had ever seen it, his glasses were slanting and he still had those depressed looking dark rings under his eyes. I simply couldn't show myself in the company of someone that looked like a living dead, nay worse. I rolled my eyes and pointed my wand at him.

"Glamourius1"

To Be Continued

1 . I can't find my latin dictionary… so sue me if it sounded bad, IT'S NOT MY FAULTscreams as men in white coats puts her in a white van

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SatoXDai/KazaXRikuou: I'm so glad you think so :) here's a cookie for you ;)

lav-katie-hp: Thank you very much for your help, I really appreciate it, you see my teachers thinks it's best if we write purely American or English, not a mix of both... it helped me very much bows I'm really glad you think my English is good, I do my best ;) P.S. Yeah... it's too bad they split up :(

BlackJaeger7676: Hehe, I think they'll both get their share of fun winks

To all other's that reviewed: Thank you so much for the reviews, I really appreciate it bows

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He he. Doesn't exactly sound as if Draco hates Harry as much as he tells himself… Oh and now, the most important: draws a deep breath REVIEW!


End file.
